Perfect?
by silver emerald eyes
Summary: A songfic about how I used to think Draco and Lucius Malfoy related to each other. Based on Simple Plan's Perfect.


**EDITED**

**Disclaimer:** all these stuff Harry Potter stuff belong to the wonderful JK Rowling and the song is Simple Plan's property so you can't sue me! You don't even have any idea who this crazy person is!   
  
**A/N:** I'm just posting this coz I'm really bored...but please review anyway! It's my first song fic by the way, and I don't even think it's a fic. Mainly it's about how hot!Draco means nothing to mean!Lucuis. It's not slash green people! Anyways, here's **Perfect?** (And yes, I do intend it to remain that way no matter how boring it may sound unless you have another title…just tell me!)

* * *

**Perfect?**

****

**.**

17 year old Draco Malfoy is one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. In fact, if Harry Potter was finished off by Voldemort instead of vice-versa, he probably will be the most eligible bachelor in all of England.  
  
He seemed perfect to everybody. He was smart, rich and handsome. And people no longer believed him to be a Death eater because ever since in their sixth year when he told Dumbledore where You-know-who was, the Malfoy name had been cleared.  
  
But did his father appreciate that? No. Lucius Malfoy not only abused him but also grounded him for the rest of his life for causing the downfall of Voldemort.

_ Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all doing  
  
_

He missed his dad. His dad, Lucius, the man who took care of him as a kid, the man who went fishing and hunting with him, the man who even read him bed time stories, not the man who killed for thrill. But no one but his mother would believe that such a Lucius Malfoy ever existed.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it as well anymore. When he turned 8, Lucius felt that his son was no longer a kid. He believed that Draco needed to be trained because when Voldemort'll come back to power, they needed to be ready to serve the Dark Lord.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He was unhappy with the misery they brought in to other's lives but Lucius taught otherwise. All he could think of was to follow his father's orders. To make his father proud. He felt that that was the only way of finding happiness.

_ And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
_

But Lucius wouldn't let up. He pushed Draco to the limit.  
  
Finally, Draco refused to follow. He refused to accept that he is lower than somebody. Though Potter rejected Draco's hand of friendship in their first year and he mocked Potter every chance he got, he still admired the guy. He admired Potter's honor and courage most of all and he wanted to become as honorable as the golden boy no matter what his father would say.

That's why in the summer of their 5th year, he started a friendship with Harry Potter and though Potter was reluctant, he gave in because of the trust Dumbledore had in Draco. He knew his father wouldn't be pleased.

_ 'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
_

When Lucius had gotten word of Draco and Harry's friendship, he got quite a beating that Christmas. What a gift that had been. Thinking quickly, Draco said that he had been doing so because he was a spy. He pretended to get close to the Dream team to be able to destroy them easier.  
  
Lucius was gullible enough to believe it then. He believed that the information Draco had been giving him was true. He believed that Harry was in love with Pansy Parkinson but the truth was, the four of them: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco; just thought that up to get rid of the cow.  
  
But of course, Lucius came to his senses the very next day. After he, stupidly though rather quickly, had Parkinson kidnapped so as to enrage Potter. But Harry didn't give a damn of course.  
  
As a result, he tried disowning Draco but Narcissa, out of desperation to save her son, reminded him that Draco was their only heir. Seeing that Draco would have to carry the Malfoy name the rest of his life, Lucius had a special cabin made at the borders of their Estate where he could stay at holidays.  
  
Meanwhile, he, Lucius, continued to kill muggleborns for the sadistic pleasure he got from it. Leaving his son to rot away during the summer.

_ I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
_

Draco found his way through the Estate and into the Manor, wanting nothing but to be able to make talk to his father. To be able to find a way to somehow make his father proud. But he was scared. He knew Lucius was going to beat him up again. He knew his father would gladly end his life if there was only another heir to the throne.

_ And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

__

"What in seven hell's are you doing here?!"  
  
"I just-"  
  
"I thought I fucking told you never to step foot in this house ever again?!"  
  
"Yeah dad, but-"  
  
"Shut up! Get the fucking hell out of here!"  
  
"But father, won't you listen to your son ev-"  
  
"Shut your mouth I say! I have NO son!"  
  
"-please fa-"  
  
"Don't you ever dare call me that again or I will personally make sure it will be the last thing you say! Now, get out before I lose control you traitor!"

> _Nothing's gonna change the things that you said__  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_

Draco left without a word. He left the manor, his estate, his riches, his mother, his world and his father to be never seen again since that fateful day.

But word has it, that somewhere in the quiet fields of New Zealand, a man that has unusual silver eyes, silvery blond hair and can do extraordinary things lives a peaceful life with his family.

His family that loves and accepts of him for who he is, not for what he can or is expected to do.

His family that is actually proud of him, not for him being seemingly perfect, but because he can accept that he, like everybody else is imperfect.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Come on how was it?! Tell me! Tell me! Was it as bad as I thought it was? ' Give the rookie a break and **review** would ya please? It's the first fic I'll ever post here and it's my first song fic! So give me a break! And the fact that I wrote it in 45 minutes should count right? I'll stop groveling now...just review ayt?! Ciao people!  
**  
P.S:** Thanks to **SubliminalMsgs** for helping me with the formatting! =D


End file.
